model_hogwartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thaddeus Willoughby
Thaddeus Willoughby (b. 11 November 2012) is a Pure Blood Wizard from Lincolnshire, England. He is the son of Drake and Cadence Willoughby. He was sorted into Slytherin House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Cunning and good at dueling, his odd way of looking at the world has changed him. He has started mentoring young students in hopes they bring forward a better future. His closest were Mei-Xing Xue, Alva Ainsley and Savannah Rey. He has seemed to reconnect with the first two, and is trying with the last, but things aren't quite what they were in his first year. Appearance Thaddeus has grown over the last year, now standing at 5’09”. His dark hair is still as shaggy and unruly as ever, even if he has been trying to brush it more. He has a scar on his left cheek that's slowly starting to fade. Gone are the days of stuck in his uniforms, he has found himself more comfortable in dress slacks and turtle necks, even if the summer heat gets to him. There is a kindness back to his hazel eyes that had seemed lost last year. Personality Thaddeus is smart, kind and protective, once again more than ready to step in and help the younger students. Finally having some freedom from his parents without worries about them dragging him back home has allowed him to open up more. He's still annoyed by childish pranks, but it's more a scowl of disapproval over a full mental rant when he sees someone cast them in his age group. All in all, Thaddy just wants to enjoy his last 4 years at Hogwarts without too much stress, please and thank you. Background Thaddeus comes from an almost unbroken line of Slytherins, his family proud of their pure-blood status, a belief they tried to teach Thaddy from a young age. His mother had a hard time producing an heir, resulting in Thaddeus being an only child. This resulted in both of his parents being hyperfocused on his success, for he's the only one to carry on his family line. His father has been annoyed at the timid nature of his son, find a weak backbone a failure on his part, as well as the fault of him and Cadence as parents, causing him to be concerned his son would with a Hufflepuff. His mother has been overly protective of her son from a young age, not wanting to let him out of her sight for too long, worried that he may cause himself fatal injury, only worsening Thaddy's already nervous disposition.' ' His return to Hogwarts was blissfully quiet last year. He seemed to spend more time with his upper classmates than his own peers, which he seemed fine with. His summer was also blissfully quiet, spending it with Xander, tucked out of the way from everyone, mainly just reading and enjoying freedom of peace and quiet. He spent a couple of weekends with his aunt and uncle, going shopping and catching up on things he had missed. All in all, Thaddy has been a happier, healthier boy as of late, and it shows.. Year One Key Events Rivals: He had started the year as friends with Klaus Kruger, but as Kruger turned to bullying and rapidly losing house points, Thaddeus slowly began to resent and eventually hate the other first year Slytherin. Dueling: Thanks to his attempt to rescue Savannah in the Slytherin Common Room, he wound up attracting the attention of Evan Greywood who started teaching them both dueling. He focused more on this than his studies first year. Transfiguring Pyxis: One of the transfiguration assignments was trying to change your pet back from... it's half-transformed state. While he wound up relying on Alva for that, he did vow to master the first year spells. Which he did so, rather successfully. Escape to China: Thaddy had been offered a chance to be adopted by his Uncle Amadeus, but it would take a few years. Not wanting to go home to his biological parents house for the summer, his group of friends hatched a plan, and he wound up fleeing to China for the summer instead, escaping the platform dressed as a girl. He found he rather enjoyed having longer hair, so he kept it upon his return for the next school year. Year Two Key Events Disappeared: Sometime during the year, Thaddeus seemed to vanish completely... Year Three Key Events Return During the Halloween Ball: Thaddeus had come back after the school year had already started, taller in body, shorter in hair and missing an owl. His friends thought they had seen a ghost, or a familiar stranger, not the friend they knew and loved. New Owl: '''Thaddeus is now a proud owner of a Rufous fishing owl named Thalassa thanks to his aunt and uncle. Year Four Key Events '''Birbs: Thaddeus now owns what can be considered a small flock of birds. Rufous Fishing Owl-Thalassa Snow Tit-Articuno Laughing Dove-Macbeth Mourning Dove-Puck Throuple: Due to a miscommunication during the opening feast, Thaddeus has started a bit of a three way courtship with Alva Ainsley and Damian Marlow. It's still too early to say just how serious they are, and how long it will last. Unofficial Mentor: Thaddeus had posted a notice on the bulletin board where he offered to help first or second years with their duelling. There he met Alby, Micheal and Adam. He quickly became fast friends with Alby Russo, and has become his unofficial mentor, alongside his real mentor Shane. Mentor Switch: Due to the incident involving Donatello casting a Bombarda Maxima at young Alby, Jacob Barclay decided to turn down his mentorship with Donatello and instead asked Thaddeus to be his mentor instead. Dark Elemental: Around the time of his 15th Birthday, after much study, Thaddeus had found out he was a Dark Elemental, of course only after trying each and every other one first. He is having a bit of a hard time coming to terms with this information. 42680 QsaVMV0I.png|Thaddeus in his fourth year (add one scar to left cheek) 74885 OhOjk2Ys.png|Thaddeus in his third year 46940 mVA5oTPx.png|Thaddeus in his second year Thaddeus first year.jpg|Thaddeus in his first year Greater Sooty Owl Pyxis.jpg|Thaddy's Greater Sooty Owl, Pyxis Category:Slytherins Category:Males Category:Pure-bloods Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Class of 2030